La situation est grave mais pas désespérée
by ticoeur
Summary: Deux têtes de mules qui s'apprécient mais qui ne savent pas comment se le dire. Mais ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps, heureusement ! Et là, on dit merci à qui ? A Teyla ! Et accessoirement, à moi aussi, vu que c'est bibi qui a écrit cette histoire
1. Chapter 1

Et me revoilà.  
>Une petite fic vraiment pas très longue et qui vous distraira un moment. Enfin j'espère...<p>

Allez, passons à la présentation.

**Son titre ?** La situation est grave, mais pas désespérée.

**Son genre ?** Slash ! (pour changer) Hum...

**Son rating ?** M (mais si je me rappelle bien, celui là n'est pas corsé)

**Son résumé ?** Deux têtes de mules qui s'apprécient mais qui ne savent pas comment se le dire. Mais ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps, heureusement ! Et là, on dit merci à qui ? A Teyla !  
>(Et accessoirement, à moi aussi, étant donné que c'est bibi qui a écrit cette histoire. Merci pour les applaudissements, je les apprécie à leur juste valeur !)<p>

**Son disclaimer ?** Aucun des personnages de cette série ne m'appartient, il n'y a que l'histoire. Le titre ayant été lui aussi emprunté à un très vieux film.

Bon. Et si je vous laissais lire ?

Je vous souhaite de passez un agréable moment en la compagnie de ces deux hommes sexy !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Rodney était éreinté. Toute la journée, il avait dû, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, bien sûr, trainer sur une planète où la chaleur était telle qu'elle avait fait fondre toute ses barres chocolatées. Du coup, c'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'il avait presque frappé les touches du DHD au moment de rentrer.

Sous le regard étonné du colonel Sheppard...

Teyla et Ronon s'étaient sans doute rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez le scientifique, mais fidèle à leurs habitudes, ils ne dirent rien.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du militaire.

Aussi, quand il l'aperçut au bout d'un couloir, après être passé entre les mains du Dr Keller, ce fut avec un petit sourire très légèrement sadique qu'il l'apostropha.

-McKay !

Rodney soupira fortement.

-Quoi encore ?

-Comment ça encore ? C'est la première fois que je vous appelle ! S'étonna John.

-Aujourd'hui peut-être, mais quand vous m'appelez de cette façon, c'est toujours pour me faire des remontrances, alors pour une fois, je prends les devants ! Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Le visage fatigué de Rodney eut raison de lui et il changea d'avis.

-Rien, c'était juste pour savoir si vous alliez bien, c'est tout... Dit-il doucement.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Rodney fixa John.

-C'est tout ? C'est juste pour ça ?

-Oui, je m'inquiétais pour vous et...

-Ça va très bien merci ! C'est tout ? Je peux m'en aller, maintenant ?

Surpris par l'attitude de Rodney, John acquiesça. Le scientifique le regarda un instant puis partit...

oOoOo

Rodney s'était éloigné assez rapidement. En fait, il avait été délibérément sarcastique dans ses paroles, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour que celui-ci ne se doute pas que justement, il était en plein désarroi en ce qui concernait ses sentiments.

Il ne savait plus où il en était avec lui.

Un moment il était gentil, un autre il lui criait dessus. C'était la douche écossaise !

Et il n'en pouvait plus. Que devait-il faire ?

Le coincer dans un recoin et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il tenait à lui ?

Où tout simplement faire en sorte qu'il se rende compte que lui, le militaire, ne pouvait pas se passer de lui ?

Tout simplement ? Mais bien sûr !

C'était effectivement ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, d'amener le leader d'Atlantis dans son lit !

Il aurait plus de chance en lui faisant avaler un filtre d'amour !

Encore faudrait-il que ça existe ce truc...

oOoOo

John était vraiment surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte ?

Jamais il n'avait eu le moindre souci avec Rodney auparavant. Mais depuis presque une semaine maintenant, le scientifique était bougon, faisait en sorte d'être éloigné de lui quand ils partaient en mission et râlait pour un oui ou pour un non !

Bon, autant pour lui, Rodney râlait pour un oui ou pour un non depuis bien plus longtemps qu'une semaine...

Il avait l'impression aussi qu'il n'appréciait plus sa compagnie. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Il baissa la tête et se dirigea vers ses quartiers, un peu triste.

Il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour Rodney. Mais comme il était persuadé que le scientifique ne jurait que par les jolies blondes, il ne voulait surtout pas que ça se voit.

Il en serait vraiment mortifié, si jamais Rodney se mettait à lui rire au nez, si il se rendait compte qu'il voulait le mettre dans son lit...

Non, il se contenterait de le surveiller à distance et de l'aimer en silence.

Ça faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'il fantasmait sur lui.

Et même si ça devenait de plus en plus pénible au fil des nuits, il se tairait...

oOoOo

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre, Teyla tira brusquement Ronon dans un recoin, Etonné, il se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous voient... Répondit-elle tout bas à sa question muette.

D'un signe de tête, elle montra John et Rodney, au bout du couloir et qui se regardaient, juste avant que le scientifique s'en aille.

-Vous croyez qu'un jour ils cesseront de faire comme si de rien n'était ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et vous ne pensez pas qu'un petit coup de pouce leur serait salutaire ? Insista Teyla.

-Vous voulez vraiment vous mêler de ça ? Demanda alors Ronon à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ça devient insupportable cette situation ! Ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne veut faire le premier pas !

Ronon ne répondit pas. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué depuis longtemps déjà qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Sheppard et McKay. Mais selon lui, personne ne devait se permettre de faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux majeurs et vaccinés et de plus, il ne voyait pas comment faire.

-Et si on les forçait à s'en rendre compte ?

Ronon regarda la jeune femme, et lui trouva un air étrange.

-Comment ?

Teyla eut un petit sourire en coin, mais ne répondit pas. Et Ronon n'en fut pas spécialement rassuré...

oOoOo

Dans ses quartiers, Rodney s'était allongé sur son lit, profitant d'un peu de calme loin de l'agitation de son labo. Etrangement, il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de s'y réfugier après sa petite "entrevue" avec le militaire.

Et pourtant, ça le calmait presque à chaque fois de passer ses nerfs sur un pauvre technicien. Mais là, non.

En fait, il en voulait à John. Et rien qu'à lui. Il se retourna dans son lit et grogna de plaisir en enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller moelleux...

... Quand son estomac grogna lui aussi.

Il soupira et regarda son réveil. Et si il avait faim, c'était plutôt normal étant donné l'heure qu'il était. Alors il se leva, sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers le téléporteur le plus proche.

-Attendez ! Entendit-il juste au moment où il allait passer la main sur l'écran tactile.

Il se mit donc sur le côté et patienta.

-Sheppard ? S'exclama t-il quand il vit qui lui avait demandé d'attendre.

-McKay... Répondit John.

-Attendez-moi ! S'exclama alors une autre voix.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis détournèrent les yeux l'un de l'autre.

-Teyla ! Vous allez où ? Demanda John gentiment.

-Je voulais aller à la cantine, mais je vois que vous êtes au complet ! Bon, et bien ce n'est pas grave, je vais attendre ! S'exclama t-elle en souriant.

-Non ! S'écria t-il, venez, je vous cède ma place, allez-y !

-Pas question ! Vous étiez là en premier, alors c'est à moi d'attendre !

-Oui, mais la galanterie exige que...

-Est-ce que je vous ai déjà demandé de faire du favoritisme, John ?

Embarrassé par la question de la jeune Athosienne, John dû reconnaitre en son fort intérieur que non, elle n'avait jamais rien réclamé de plus que les autres. En fait, elle était bien moins demandeuse d'attentions que certaines autres personnes...

Et en pensant à ça, son regard se tourna discrètement vers Rodney.

-Quoi ? S'exclama celui-ci, vous voulez que je cède ma place ?

-J'ai rien dit ! Rétorqua John.

-Non, mais vous n'en pensiez pas moins !

-Excusez-moi...

Teyla essaya de faire diversion, mais en vain. Aucun des deux ne l'écoutait.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que je pense ?

-Parce que c'est toujours comme ça avec vous !

-Rodney, John... s'il vous plait ! Tenta encore Teyla.

-Bah voyons ! Si je suis si prévisible, pourquoi êtes-vous là, dans le même téléporteur que moi ? S'exclama John en croisant les bras, ravi d'avoir cloué le bec au petit scientifique arrogant.

-Parce que j'avais faim et il est l'heure ! Vous savez parfaitement que si je ne mange pas à heure fixe, je ne suis pas bien !

-Bon, et bien puisque c'est comme ça... Marmonna l'Athosienne.

Elle attrapa le bras de Rodney qui gesticulait comme un beau diable et, profitant de sa surprise, elle le poussa brutalement contre l'écran situé au fond de la cabine du téléporteur dont la porte coulissa aussitôt.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un "Aïe" retentissant, avant que les deux hommes ne soient enfermés.

Puis elle tira fortement sur le boitier de commande situé juste à coté et enleva un des cristaux, en faisant bien attention de ne rien abimer d'autre. Car la seule personne ou presque, qui pourrait réparer les éventuels dégâts qu'elle aurait pu causer, se trouvait justement prisonnière du fameux téléporteur.

Ravie de son improvisation, elle s'autorisa à sourire et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la cantine.

Après tout, il n'y avait que deux niveaux à descendre, alors ce serait vite fait !

oOoOo

-Mais bon sang ! Elle m'a fait mal !

-Oh... vous n'allez pas pleurer pour si peu, quand même ! Se moqua John.

-Ça se voit que c'est pas votre bras qu'elle a balancé contre le mur ! Répliqua Rodney.

-Il est cassé ?

-Heureusement que non !

-Donc vous pouvez le bouger ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors cessez de vous plaindre !

Vexé par la réaction de John, Rodney se renfrogna et essaya de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Ce qui n'était pas franchement facile à faire, étant donné l'exigüité du lieu...

-Hey ! Bas les pattes !

-Je vous touche pas !

-Et c'est quoi ça ?

-C'est ma main !

-Ah vous voyez !

-C'était pas voulu ! Et non, je vois rien, je vous signale qu'il fait noir !

-Très drôle !

-J'ai pas envie d'être drôle !

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus !

Un silence...

Puis un soupir.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

-Si j'avais mon portable, certainement, mais là, voyez-vous, je ne l'ai pas !

-Quoi ? S'exclama faussement John, vous, le Dr Rodney McKay, vous êtes sortis sans votre portable ? Mais c'est tellement... ohhh... j'en trouve plus mes mots ! Ironisa t-il.

-Ah ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire ! Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ? Vous qui êtes si malin, vous n'avez pas une lampe sur vous, par hasard ?

-Euh... non, j'allais à la cantine, je n'ai rien sur moi... Répondit John.

-Quoi ? Mon dieu ! Je suis très étonné ! Vous, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard, chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis, vous n'avez pas de lampe sur vous ? Mais alors, comment faites-vous pour retrouver votre chemin dans le noir ? Rétorqua Rodney, assez fier de lui.

-Je vous signale que je ne suis pas en mission et donc, je n'ai pas besoin de lumière ! D'ailleurs, vous qui vous targuez d'entre être une, vous devriez voir dans le noir, non ?

La répartie fit mouche et Rodney émit un petit son dédaigneux, avant de croiser les bras et de tourner le dos au militaire.

Chose qui était totalement ridicule, étant donné qu'il faisait noir et qu'ils ne se voyaient donc pas.

-C'est pas parce que vous êtes inutile pour l'instant qu'il ne faut pas essayer de tenter quand même quelque chose, non ? Attaqua John.

-Inutile ? INUTILE ? Cria Rodney, mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je peux faire ? Rien ! On est plongé dans le noir ! Et d'ailleurs...

John entendit comme un petit gémissement étouffé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Non... j'étouffe ici...  
>-C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes... Commença t-il.<p>

-NON ! Ne le dites pas ! Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais si je n'entends pas le mot, ça va aller !

-Allons bon... Maugréa John, on est mal barré... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sens de l'air passer, on ne mourra pas asphyxié !

-Super ! Il ne manquait plus que cette image pour me rassurer ! Alors si vous en avez d'autres des comme celle là et bien gardez les pour vous ! S'emporta Rodney.

-Bien !

-Bien !

Et le silence retomba dans la petite cabine...

oOoOo

Ravie, Teyla descendit les marches en souriant. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était totalement imprévu et justement, c'était encore mieux ! Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans un téléporteur en panne, n'est-ce pas ?

En fait, si, c'était de sa faute si il ne fonctionnait plus. Mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter sur un si petit détail...

Et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle rejoignit Ronon à la cantine. Le sourire qu'elle avait ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, et Ronon ne put s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Surtout après qu'elle lui ait raconté...

-Vous êtes sûre d'avoir bien fait ?

-J'en suis sûre ! Ça ne peut plus durer ! Il faut qu'ils s'expliquent !

-Et vous croyez que c'est en les enfermant que ça va les aider ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais, mais je me suis trouvée au bon endroit au bon moment ! Alors je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion !

-Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu... Marmonna Ronon. Vous êtes sûre de...

-Oui ! Coupa t-elle, ils ne seront pas dérangés, alors le temps que les techniciens découvrent que ce téléporteur est en panne, ils auront le temps de discuter ! Déclara Teyla tout sourire.

-Et si ils ne trouvent pas ?

-Je leur laisse une heure et ensuite, je leur dirais ce que j'ai fait. Je pense que ça suffira à ces deux têtes de mule pour s'expliquer !

-Ça ne va pas marcher...

-Mais si Ronon ! Croyez-moi, ça va marcher ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Et elle quitta la cantine, assez contente d'elle !

Ronon la regarda quelques instants dit tout bas.

-Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas marcher...

oOoOo

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

-Attendez...

John appuya sur une touche de sa montre et les cristaux lumineux s'éclairèrent un bref instant.

-... vous savez à quelle heure vous avez quitté vos quartiers ? Demanda t-il alors.

-A 19h30, pourquoi ?

-Alors ça ne fait que 30 minutes.

-Seulement ? Couina Rodney, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures !

-Et moi donc... Soupira John.

-Quoi encore !

-Rien...

-Si ! Pourquoi vous soupirez ?

-Pour rien...

-J'en ai marre que vous me preniez pour un imbécile, Sheppard, alors vous allez me dire...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois vous dire ? Que je regrette d'être enfermé avec vous ici ? OUI ! Voilà ! Vous êtes content ? S'écria John.

Si seulement il avait pu voir la tête de Rodney, nul doute qu'il se serait mis immédiatement aux arrêts pour cause de torture verbale...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Alors ?

Que pensez-vous de ce début ?

Je saurais si ça vous plait en lisant vos commentaires alors n'hésitez pas, laissez-vous aller à taper sur vos claviers !

Merci d'avance !

_Et merci de me lire..._

_****Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
>Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !<strong>**_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci **Anonyme** ! Je suis contente de te relire ! Et oui Teyla se met de la partie et va m'aider à réunir ses 2 beaux mecs ! lol ! Comment elle va faire ? Avec pas mal d'imagination ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A la prochaine !

**Ysialyse** : Toi je dois dire que tu fais fort ! Tu mets ma fic dans ta liste des "favorites", mais tu ne me laisses pas de reviews ! J'ai trouvé une personne qui a le même pseudo que toi sur FFNet, mais comme ma fic n'est pas enregistrée dans sa liste, je suppose que ce n'est pas toi. En tout cas, tu aurais dû aller faire un tour sur mon profil avant de le faire^^

Merci **shoupashups** : en voilà un pseudo sucré à souhait, surtout que cette confiserie est un régal ! Bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler de gourmandise (sinon j'en ai pour des plombes^^), alors je vais te dire un grand merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour cette suite qui continuera à te plaire. Enfin j'espère...

Merci à vous tous qui avez pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, je les dévore avec toujours autant de plaisir. Le premier chapitre a eu pas mal de succès, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là.

_**L'espoir fait vivre et j'ai l'intention de vivre très, mais alors trèèèèès longtemps ! lol !**_

Bon, je vous laisse profitez de nos deux Atlantes préférés !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

Rodney en avait gros sur le cœur. La situation empirait et elle était loin de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Il ne pensait pas du tout que le fait d'être enfermé avec John pouvait être aussi pénible. Bon, il reconnaissait quand même qu'il n'avait pas vraiment un comportement rationnel, mais de là à se faire crier dessus comme ça, il avait un peu de mal à le digérer...

oOoOo

John s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas voulu peiner Rodney. Et le mutisme dont celui-ci faisait preuve à présent prouvait qu'il avait quelque peu dépassé les bornes...

-Excusez-moi...

-Hein ?

-J'ai dit, excusez-moi...

Il entendit un soupir, puis un mouvement indistinct et...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Couina t-il.

-J'essaye de nous sortir de là ! Répondit Rodney étonné.

-Et vous croyez que... c'est comme ça que... vous allez y arriver ? Bafouilla t-il.

-Moi au moins, j'essaye ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...

Ce n'était pas possible ! Rodney ne pouvait pas s'être rendu compte que sa main ne touchait pas la paroi, mais plutôt son... enfin sa...

oOoOo

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur envahit Rodney. Car juste avant que John ne se mette à parler d'une voix plutôt étrange, il s'était parfaitement rendu compte qu'il avait malencontreusement posée sa main... et bien là où il n'aurait pas dû...

Car au lieu d'un morceau de métal froid et dur, c'était plutôt un bout de tissu chaud et... dur aussi...

_Oh mon dieu... ne me dites pas que j'ai posé la main sur son... c'est pas vrai !_

Et pourtant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, si, il avait posé sa main sur l'entrejambe de John.

-Je crois que...

-... le panneau de contrôle doit être un peu plus haut... Continua John à sa place.

-Vous croyez ? Rétorqua bêtement Rodney.

-Oui...

oOoOo

John se demanda si Rodney jouait avec lui, où si il pensait vraiment qu'il avait touché le panneau de contrôle. Pourtant, il y avait une grande différence entre lui et un mur !

Même si le fait d'être enfermé avec l'objet de ses désirs l'avait rendu plus que...

... Et bien très sensible aux attouchements de Rodney. Même si ceux-ci étaient involontaires...

oOoOo

Rodney ne bougeait plus. Et sa main était toujours là où il l'avait posé. Et il respirait vite. Très vite. Trop vite...

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'enlever...

C'est comme si sa volonté l'avait totalement abandonnée. En fait, non, sa volonté ne l'avait pas abandonnée, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, être enfermé avec celui qu'il désirait était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait imaginé. Mais finalement, ça se révélait plutôt utile...

Quant à John, il se demandait si il allait finir par bouger, afin que cette main un petit peu trop curieuse se détache de lui, ou si, au contraire, il allait faire en sorte que Rodney devienne un peu plus entreprenant...

-Vous savez ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait normal.

-J'espère nous faire sortir de là assez rapidement !

Si seulement John avait su que c'était uniquement parce que Rodney voulait aller dans un endroit où ils auraient un peu plus de place, nul doute qu'il se serait empressé de lui filer un coup de main !

Mais non, il pensait que c'était parce que sa compagnie lui était hautement désagréable...

-Et bien dépêchez-vous, dans ce cas ! Grogna t-il.

-Pas de souci ! Poussez-vous alors ! Rétorqua Rodney.

Il était furieux d'avoir pu penser que le militaire aurait été sensible à sa caresse. Même si elle n'avait pas été préméditée...

Et dans cet espace plutôt restreint, ils se tournèrent autour...

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt à l'étroit, à ce moment là.

Le téléporteur était rectangulaire et pour changer de place, ils devaient bien évidement se croiser. Mais dans la partie la moins large, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que se toucher...

-Rentrez votre ventre ! S'exclama John.

Et Rodney craqua. Le ton dur de John l'agaça au plus haut point.

-Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de vos remarques plus que méchantes !

-Mais...

-Je sais que je ne suis pas fait comme vous ! Je sais que je manque d'exercice, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le faire remarquer à tout bout de champ !

John, pendant la tirade de Rodney, pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de celui-ci contre sa joue.

Et ça la lui fit un de ces effets...

... Qu'il ne réprima pas. Il leva ses mains et captura la tête de Rodney entre elles. Puis, avant même que le scientifique ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne...

Soufflé, Rodney, les yeux grands ouverts cessa complètement de bouger. Il n'en revenait pas !

John l'embrassait ?

John était entrain de l'embrasser ?

... Et il se laissait faire ?

ET SANS RIEN FAIRE NON PLUS ?

Bon sang ! Ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps était entrain de se produire et il restait là, les bras ballants et la bouche close ?

John avait dit tout à l'heure que Rodney était une lumière. Et celle-ci se fit brusquement dans le cerveau plutôt en transe du scientifique...

Alors il leva les bras, entoura John et pencha légèrement la tête, ajustant correctement sa position. Et enfin, il put se laisser aller à savourer la délicieuse étreinte que lui donnait le militaire...

oOoOo

John soupira et entrouvrit la bouche, espérant que Rodney ne lui interdirait pas l'accès de sa sienne.

Mais le scientifique avait eu la même merveilleuse idée. Leur langue se touchèrent doucement, avant de s'enrouler et de se battre tendrement l'une contre l'autre...

Ce fut certainement le baiser le plus sensuel que les deux hommes donnèrent à quelqu'un.

Et qu'ils recevaient aussi...

Les mains impatientes de Rodney plaquèrent les reins de John un peu plus contre lui. Et il se rendit compte que ce que sa main avait ressenti quelques instant plus tôt n'avait pas le moins du monde changé.

John avait une superbe érection. Ce qui le fit durcir lui aussi...

Et ils gémirent tous les deux...

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient toujours aussi passionnément, quand soudain, un éclat de voix leur parvint difficilement aux oreilles.

_** Y'a quelqu'un ? Oh hé ! Répondez !**_

-Peuvent pas nous ficher la paix... Marmonna Rodney en se séparant difficilement de la bouche tentatrice.

-Je crois qu'ils veulent simplement récupérer leur scientifique préféré... Chuchota John à son oreille.

_** Ça va là dedans ? **_ Insista la voix.

-Je crois que si on veut continuer, faudra qu'on choisisse un autre endroit... Commença Rodney.

... Juste avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement.

-Tu veux continuer ? Murmura John, le cœur battant la chamade et qui de doute façon, ne pouvait rien voir.

-Et bien euh...

-Tout à l'heure, 21h00, dans tes quartiers...

-D'accord... Répondit Rodney d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, ça va ! S'exclama alors John d'une voix plus forte.

_** On va vous sortir de là ! Vous êtes combien, là dedans ? **_

-Deux. McKay et moi, Sheppard.

_** Tenez bon, y'en aura pas pour longtemps ! **_

-Pour une fois que j'aurais aimé rester enfermé... Soupira Rodney.

John se mit à rire doucement en entendant la réplique.

-On sera beaucoup plus à l'aise tout à l'heure...

Et la fichue porte de ce fichu téléporteur s'ouvrit enfin.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Je croyais que j'allais mourir étouffé là dedans ! S'exclama Rodney en sortant rapidement.

-Rodney, vous allez bien ? S'enquit Teyla, qui passait par là.

Comme par hasard, bien sûr...

-Non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que ce truc avait pour tomber en panne ? Et pourquoi vous m'avez fracassé le bras contre le mur, tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi vous avez attendu si longtemps avant de prévenir les secours ?

Embarrassée, Teyla ne sut quoi répondre. Le scientifique qui lui faisait face était rouge et visiblement très énervé !

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était en panne ! Répliqua t-elle alors, j'ai pris l'escalier pour descendre !

-Et quand vous nous avez pas vu à la cantine, ça ne vous a pas étonné ? Continua Rodney sur sa lancée.

-Bon, ça suffit McKay ! Vous n'allez pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable, quand même ! Coupa John.

-C'est ça ! Prenez donc sa défense, tant que vous y êtes ! Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je vais à la cantine ! Ça fait suffisamment longtemps que j'attendais, enfermé dans ce truc ! S'écria Rodney d'un ton agacé.

-Pourtant, vous avez de la réserve ! Lâcha John négligemment.

Rodney le regarda d'un air triste et tourna les talons. John s'en voulut à mort d'avoir prononcé la dernière phrase. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus. Rodney l'avait parfaitement bien entendu...

oOoOo

Teyla avait assisté à l'échange d'un air désolé. Dire que ce plan qu'elle croyait pourtant infaillible avait complètement foiré...

-John, ça va ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

-Oui, moi, ça va...

-Et... Rodney ?

-Vous avez entendu comme moi, il va bien, puisqu'il râle !

Et il la laissa là, seule. La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour les rapprocher.

Elle y avait cru, pourtant. Une heure ! Ils avaient eu presque une heure pour se parler en tête à tête, avec personne pour les embêter !

Et voilà que quand ils sortent, c'est pour se crier dessus !

-Bon, et bien y'a plus qu'à réfléchir à autre chose...

Et elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers ses quartiers.

La situation était grave, mais pas désespérée...

oOoOo

Comment se faire pardonner des paroles malheureuses ?

John réfléchissait à ça depuis qu'il était attablé, seul. Il avait rejoint vite fait Rodney, espérant le voir, afin de s'excuser, mais le scientifique n'y était pas. Alors il mangea quand même...

-Ça va ?

John leva la tête et vit Ronon qui le surplombait.

-Ouais, si on veut...

-Vous avez vu Teyla ?

-Pourquoi, je devais la voir ? Demanda John étonné.

-Non, pas spécialement...

Le Satédien s'assit en face de lui et attaqua son repas sans rien dire.

John finit le sien tranquillement et se leva.

-Et bien, je vais y aller. Bonsoir...

-'soir... Répondit Ronon.

Il le regarda s'éloigner et replongea sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-Décidément, 'sont vraiment des idiots, ces terriens ! Marmonna t-il la bouche pleine.

oOoOo

Il était presque l'heure, mais John ne savait pas si il serait le bienvenu dans la chambre de Rodney. Pas avec la tristesse qu'il avait vu dans le regard de celui-ci, après qu'il ait sorti sa phrase stupide.

Décidément, il savait sans aucun doute s'y prendre avec les femmes, mais là, il avait été au dessous de tout !

Peut-être parce que justement, il commençait à tomber amoureux de lui ?

Alors qu'avec ses conquêtes féminines, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un échange de baisers, de caresses et de plaisir.

Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amour...

oOoOo

Rodney tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se demandant si oui ou non, il allait laisser John rentrer chez lui.

Après un bref instant, il se dit que oui. Rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre des excuses sortir de sa jolie bouche !

-Et il a intérêt à être convainquant ! S'exclama t-il tout haut, devant son reflet dans le miroir.

oOoOo

Après environ dix minutes d'hésitation et de réflexions de toutes sortes, John sortit enfin de ses quartiers et prit la direction de ceux du scientifique.

D'abord, il allait lui faire des excuses et ensuite, il allait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie même comment il s'appelait !

Oui, ça c'était un plan d'enfer !

oOoOo

C'est au moment où il leva la main pour frapper doucement à la porte de Rodney, que Teyla le vit. Elle recula vite fait et se cacha, encore, dans un recoin, attendant de voir la suite.

Elle n'était pas spécialement curieuse, mais là, elle voulait voir...

oOoOo

John avait frappé deux petits coups rapidement. Comme si il espérait que finalement, Rodney, ne l'ayant pas entendu, ne vienne pas lui ouvrir la porte.

Lâche ? Lui ? Nan !

Enfin, si, un tout petit peu, quand même...

Bah oui ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une réputation de tombeur, qu'il en était vraiment un !

En fait, cette réputation était totalement fausse. Il aimait les femmes, c'est vrai. Mais de là à sauter sur tout ce qui portait un jupon, c'était d'un ridicule !

En plus, il venait de se découvrir un penchant pour les hommes ! Enfin non, pas les hommes, mais un homme. Car il était sûr qu'il n'y avait que Rodney qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état...

oOoOo

Rodney se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et se dirigea vers la porte. Même si les coups avaient été plus que discret, il les avait entendus quand même.

Et c'est une main un peu tremblante qu'il passa devant le système d'ouverture.

-Bonsoir Rodney...

La vue du militaire, habillé en civil, accéléra sensiblement son rythme cardiaque. Il était séduisant au possible, vêtu d'un pantalon noir de coupe classique et d'une chemise claire. Ses yeux verts dans son visage hâlé n'en ressortaient que plus...

Et Rodney déglutit difficilement.

Comment allait-il pouvoir lui résister ?

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda John.

Rodney se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre, mais que John était encore dans le couloir. Alors il se poussa un peu et attendit que son visiteur entre pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Je suis désolé, Rodney... je ne voulais pas vous vexer...

-On en revient au vouvoiement ?

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci à vous et j'espère que cette suite aura autant de succès que le premier chapitre !

En attendant de "voir" le résultat, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et un excellent week-end !

Bizzz  
>Ticœur.<p>

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : punaise ! FFNET a décidé de garder mes différents "signes" dans mes phrases ! ça c'est de l'amélioration ! lol !


	3. Chapter 3

Argeuuuhhhh !

J'avais écrit dans la présentation de cette fic qu'elle serait moins corsée. Je viens de relire ce chapitre et franchement...

... Bah non, elle est aussi corsée que les autres !

Et encore, vous ne connaissez pas la suite parce que là, le "M" sera largement justifié...  
>Je ne pense pas que cela vous déplaira étant donné que si vous lisez des fics "M" écrite par moi, vous savez à quoi vous attendre ! lol !<p>

Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire trop languir et je vous laisse lire. Déjà que j'entends d'ici les commentaires du style "T'as pas le droit de t'arrêter à un moment pareil !"

Mais j'ai l'habitude... _**soupirs**_

Hop ! Passons aux Rar's :

Merci** Tiine** : Et oui, tant que j'ai des fics dans mon PC, je les poste ! Y'en a encore quelques unes alors je m'en débarrasse ! lol ! Merci d'être au rendez-vous et bonne lecture !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

John se mit à sourire. Si Rodney voulait qu'ils se tutoient, ils étaient sur la bonne voie...

-Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda t-il encore.

-Je ne sais pas... Répondit Rodney en croisant les bras devant lui.

Parce que même si il avait franchement envie de finir la soirée en apothéose, il n'avait pas oublié les paroles plutôt blessantes qu'il lui avait dit.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Je ne sais pas...

Et quand il vit John s'approcher de lui avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche, il se dit qu'il était perdu.

Les mains du militaire se posèrent sur ses joues et les caressa doucement des pouces.

-Alors je vais commencer par ça... Murmura t-il contre sa bouche.

Et il lui donna un baiser doux, léger...

-Puis ça, peut-être...

Et sa bouche glissa doucement sur la joue, embrassant encore et toujours...

-Et j'irais sans doute jusque là...

Rodney ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la langue de John passa doucement derrière son oreille, léchant une zone qu'il ne pensait pas du tout sensible à ce point...

-Tu aimes ?

-Ohhh... mumm... oui...

Comment ne pas aimer être le centre de toutes les attentions de la personne dont vous êtes fou amoureux ?

Rodney abandonna le combat et se laissa faire.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle plénitude...

oOoOo

John se retenait, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Et Rodney qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir au moindre de ses attouchements...

Dire qu'il se contentait de l'embrasser... Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand les choses sérieuses commenceront ?

Rien qu'à l'idée d'être couché, nu et de pouvoir caresser ce corps qui frémissait entre ses mains et son désir enfla encore plus...

Et Rodney gémit encore plus...

-Je te veux... Murmura John en embrassant fougueusement le cou qui s'offrait.

-Moi... moi... aussi... Balbutia Rodney.

Les mains qui jusque là parcouraient son dos voluptueusement, s'employèrent alors à lui retirer son tee-shirt, qui vola par terre. Rodney, ne voulant pas être en reste malgré tout, s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise qui furent méthodiquement enlevés, presque arrachés, tant les mains étaient impatientes...

Et enfin, le torse des deux hommes put être dégusté des yeux. Juste avant de l'être par une bouche vorace qui s'empara des tétons.

Rodney se cambra brusquement en arrière en sentant les lèvres sucer ses petits boutons de chair...

Décidément, il y avait plein de choses qu'il ignorait sur son propre corps.

... Comme la caresse dont l'honorait John et qu'il adorait.

Et après avoir rendu dur l'un d'eux, ce fut au tour de l'autre de subir le même traitement.

Et c'était si bon que Rodney poussa un gémissement rauque.

Ce qui excita encore plus John, si c'était possible...

Quand Rodney se sentit doucement pousser en arrière, il se laissa faire. Il avait laissé les choses aller trop loin pour reculer, maintenant. Et de toute façon, il ne le voulait pas.

John, sans jamais cesser de caresser Rodney, l'obligea à se coucher sur le lit et entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon. Il ressentit le brusque sursaut de Rodney et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu sais. Mais si tu as changé d'avis, dis le moi tout de suite. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter si on va plus loin...

La voix sensuelle et rauque de John le rassura autant que ses paroles. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. John était trop protecteur envers les personnes à qui il tenait pour leur vouloir le moindre mal.

-Je sais, mais c'est... la...

-C'est la première fois ? Coupa John.

-Oui...

-Pour moi aussi, alors comme ça, on est deux. Et si il y a quoi que ce soit qui te gêne, tu me le dit, d'accord ?

-D'accord...

Alors John continua. Le pantalon fut donc retiré et il s'occupa aussi de retirer le sien. Mais il laissa les sous-vêtements en place, ne voulant pas aller trop vite...

Il remonta lentement, sans oublier de caresser et d'embrasser les jambes douces...

Rodney était décidément quelqu'un d'ultra sensible, parce que John sentait les muscles tressauter à chaque coup de langue ou de baiser un peu plus appuyé...

Et ça lui plaisait. Il aimait Rodney, il aimait lui donner du plaisir et il allait s'employer à le faire gémir tant et tant que le scientifique ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui...

oOoOo

Dire que ce qu'il désirait était entrain de lui arriver...

Dire que John était entrain de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de le faire gémir...

Et dire qu'il adorait ça...

Rodney était purement et simplement entrain de voler sur un petit nuage. Et c'est John qui l'y avait emmené.

... Et il se cambra tout à coup, en poussant un gémissement rauque.

John avait posé sa main sur le renflement de son caleçon et ses doigts appuyaient légèrement mais fermement sur son membre durcit de plaisir.

-Ohhh... mumm...

-Tu veux quoi, Rodney ? Demanda John doucement.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse...

Alors il décida d'aller plus loin et s'enhardit. C'était sans conteste la première fois qu'il touchait un corps masculin autre que le sien, mais il savait ce qui pouvait procurer du plaisir.

Alors sa main glissa sous le tissu et il se saisit de la hampe chaude, dure et incroyablement douce qui se cachait dessous...

Il se pencha et embrassa Rodney sur la bouche, sa langue cherchant à apprivoiser l'autre. Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le scientifique avait déjà capitulé...

Le baiser fut tendre et profond. Amoureux, aussi.

Et John commença enfin un doux va et vient. Qui devint plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait la respiration de Rodney devenir plus saccadée.

Il se détacha alors de lui, afin de lui permettre de se laisser aller. Mais il en profita aussi.

Car lui aussi avait du mal à respirer normalement...

Et il ne put retenir un sourire tendre quand Rodney le fixa, de ses yeux bleus voilés par le plaisir qui l'envahissait tout entier.

-Je vais...

-Oui... ?

-John... je vais... Balbutia Rodney d'une vois rauque.

-Oui, mon ange... je sais...

Rodney ouvrit grand la bouche et fixa, ébahit, un John tout sourire.

-Quoi ? Réussit-il à dire quand même.

-J'ai dit, oui mon ange... je sais... je sais que tu vas jouir...

-Oh bon sang... non, pas tout seul... pas comme ça...

Il força John à le lâcher et attendit quelques instants, afin de reprendre son souffle.

-C'était pas bien ? S'inquiéta John.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

-Pas bien ? Tu as besoin de lunettes ? S'esclaffa Rodney.

-Non, pas que je sache...

-Alors regarde moi bien... c'était absolument magique. J'ai adoré... mais je ne voulais pas... euh... je ne voulais pas...

-Tu ne voulais pas... tout seul ?

-Faire l'amour, c'est le faire à deux, non ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ?

-Mon cher, tu es vraiment long à la détente ! Tu es nu, ou presque, et moi aussi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses cette question !

-C'est pas ça, c'est que je ne savais pas qui... enfin...

-Qui commencera ?

-Oui...

oOoOo

John était surpris par le discours que venait de lui faire Rodney.

Dire qu'il le croyait totalement novice en la matière, alors qu'en fait, c'est lui, le soi-disant tombeur, qui avait peur de prononcer certain mots !

-Je ne sais pas qui commencera, mais...

Rodney s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit deux petits sachets plats. John sut tout de suite ce que c'était...

-Tu avais tout prévu, dit moi... Dit-il d'un air coquin.

-Non, pas spécialement... à vrai dire, ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils sont là. En fait, je les ai depuis...

-Katie ?

-Oui...

-Tu as raison d'être prévoyant, c'est bien... donne moi en un...

-Ah bon ?

John n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit ne pas savoir qui allait commencer, mais là, sa demande laissa Rodney perplexe. Il lui tendit le petit sachet quand même...

oOoOo

John savait que Rodney était anxieux. Déjà qu'il l'était de nature, alors là, le fait qu'il ait demandé à avoir un préservatif en main et il devait s'imaginer déjà dessous...

Ce qui le fit sourire. Car lui, en fait, il avait une tout autre idée en tête...

Après avoir posé le sachet sur le lit à côté de lui, il se redressa et se mit à genoux. Il enleva ensuite calmement le caleçon de Rodney, qui posa très vite ses mains sur lui...

-Tu ne devrais pas te cacher... tu as un corps magnifique, tu sais ?

-Bah voyons... Murmura Rodney.

Il était un peu vexé que John se moque de lui de cette façon.

-Déshabille-moi...

-Euh... je ne sais pas si...

-Rodney, tu es nu, tu es superbe, je t'aime et je vais faire l'amour avec toi. Ça veut dire que je vais t'embrasser...

Et il écarta légèrement les jambes de Rodney, avant de s'agenouiller entre elles et de poser sa bouche sur le ventre qui se soulevait rapidement.

-... je vais te toucher partout...

Et ses mains se baladèrent sur le torse, pinçant délicatement les tétons, faisant gémir leur propriétaire...

-... je vais sans aucun doute prendre énormément de plaisir à te voir jouir...

Et Rodney se mordit sauvagement le poing quand John le lécha doucement de bas en haut.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de crier...

-... alors tu vas me déshabiller aussi, qu'on puisse tous les deux profiter de cette nuit qui nous appartient... Continua John après un dernier coup de langue.

Rodney haletait tellement fort que John eut presque pitié de lui. Il attendit donc patiemment que son amant se calme et se coucha à ses côtés.

-C'est horrible... Souffla Rodney.

-Quoi donc ? S'inquiéta John.

-Je suis complètement... j'aime... un dingue...

John éclata de rire. Il avait eu peur pendant un instant que Rodney regrette de lui avoir ouvert sa porte.

-Et bien si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as encore rien vu... je peux faire pire... ou mieux, au choix... ça va ?

-Oh que oui ça va ! Maintenant, à ton tour !

oOoOo

Rodney se mit à genoux sur le lit. Il observa tranquillement le corps allongé et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres inconsciemment. Mais John l'avait vu. Ce simple petit geste de rien du tout lui enflamma les sens et le fit gémir. Rodney sourit et se lança enfin.

Il posa une main presque timide sur le ventre ferme, qui se contracta sous le toucher.

Puis il traça des arabesques jusqu'à la lisière du boxer qui était déformé par l'érection palpitante.

Et Rodney haleta encore...

Mais il ne voulait pas lui enlever tout de suite. Non, lui aussi allait faire durer le plaisir...

Alors il se pencha et mordilla, embrassa puis suça les petits bourgeons de chair qui pointaient sous une toison brune. John soupira profondément en fermant les yeux. Il en voulait plus, mais ne voulait pas brusquer Rodney. Alors il prit sur lui et le laissa jouer avec son corps...

Il espérait seulement tenir le coup, tellement il était excité...

oOoOo

Rodney laissa sa bouche faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle parcourut le torse qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration haletante et il était heureux.

L'homme qu'il aimait par dessous tout était allongé sur son lit, avec lui...

Alors il laissa ses mains vagabonder et découvrir ce corps ferme. Puis sa bouche descendit elle aussi et pour plus de commodités, il écarta les jambes de John, avant de s'installer entre elles.

Juste avant de soupirer fortement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je ne suis décidément pas très doué... Répondit Rodney.

-Pourquoi ?

-Regarde-moi ! Je suis à genoux entre tes jambes !

-Et... ?

-Et comment je vais faire pour te déshabiller ? Dit-il d'un ton désabusé.

John sourit devant la tête que lui faisait Rodney. Et pour éviter de le laisser se morfondre, il plia une jambe et la passa devant Rodney, de façon à ce qu'elle rejoigne l'autre, faisant en sorte de lui faciliter la tache.

-Voilà... tu vois, il n'y a rien d'insurmontable...

Et Rodney se mit à rougir. Lui qui était sensé être la tête pensante, n'arrivait à penser à rien dès que ça concernait John. Alors il inspira, glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique et tira doucement mais fermement vers le bas. Et il rougit en constatant que la virilité de John n'avait rien à envier à la sienne, question désir...

oOoOo

John apprécia le regard que Rodney lui portait. Pas parce qu'il avait craint quoi que ce soit en se montrant nu. Non, c'est surtout parce qu'il craignait que Rodney ne prenne peur en découvrant à quel point il avait envie de lui.

-Tu es beau... Murmura Rodney.

John se redressa, passa une main sur sa nuque et tout en caressant le cou, il embrassa Rodney.

... Qui répondit avec ardeur.

John retira sa main du cou et tâtonna sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que ces doigts trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Sans cesser son baiser, il déchira le sachet en faisant très attention et glissa la protection sur le membre dur de Rodney.

... Qui sursauta en le sentant.

-Mais je croyais...

-Tu croyais rien du tout... Dit-il en se saisissant du deuxième préservatif et en lui donnant, tiens, à toi...

Rougissant, le scientifique le prit et le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien faire. Puis il se décida enfin et l'enfila sur John sans plus réfléchir.

Il se dit que de cette façon, il ne pourrait plus reculer...

Et ils se recouchèrent, s'embrassant et se caressant. Il n'y avait pas de paroles. Juste des soupirs de plaisir...

John força légèrement Rodney à être au dessus. En fait, il voulait connaitre la jouissance en étant possédé...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus. Ça et aussi voir Rodney jouir en étant en lui...

Alors il noua ses jambes autour des reins du scientifique.

-Aime moi...

-Tu... tu veux vraiment que...

-Oui, je veux être à toi...

Rodney, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, regarda John se saisir de sa main et la monter vers sa propre bouche, afin d'en lécher sensuellement deux doigts.

-Tu peux y aller, maintenant...

Le cœur battant la chamade, Rodney glissa sa main tremblante entre les cuisses de John et caressa, un peu maladroitement, l'anneau de muscles...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Demain, la météo à prévu un temps de merde pour la région où j'habite et le reste de la France ne sera pas mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous remontra un peu le moral !

En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un excellent week-end et à la prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Ça y est, j'ai enfin reçu mon PC ! Ce fut long entre la commande et la réception, mais je ne voulais pas dépenser une fortune dans ce genre de truc alors internet c'est bien, mais le délai est à rallonge pour les gens qui comme moi veulent en dépenser le moins possible.  
>Mais je peux enfin vous mettre la suite^^<p>

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop mais comme je n'ai pas récupéré les données de celui qui m'a lâché, j'ai essayé de retaper la suite de cette fic (que j'avais heureusement sortit sur imprimante) sur mon téléphone portable. Mais j'ai plus que très rapidement abandonné…  
>Franchement avez-vous déjà essayé de taper un texte sur un écran de 3cm ½ sur 5 ? (j'ignore la taille en pouce de mon téléphone et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche complètement !)<br>Mis à part un sms bien sûr^^

Mais un texte de 4 pages Word, sincèrement, c'est impossible. Donc je l'ai fait sur le nouveau PC dès que j'ai pu.

Bon, après vous avoir raconté ma vie (ce dont vous vous fichez royalement^^), je vais enfin faire les Rar's !

Merci **Tiine** : Je sais qu'on ne coupe pas à ce moment là, surtout que ça fait bientôt 1 mois que tu attends la suite, mais y'a beaucoup de vent et il ne fait pas chaud. J'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu iras mieux !  
>Bon, je te laisse et bonne lecture !<p>

Merci **Shoupashups** : Pour le " rapidement", c'est raté, mais je suis une auteuse qui a été lâchement abandonnée par son PC ! Je n'ai pas pu récupérer les données et j'ai été obligé de retaper ce chapitre d'après ce que j'avais imprimé. Heureusement que je l'avais fait d'ailleurs^^. Au fait, j'espère que toi, tu as récupéré tes neurones au moins ! Quoi que… avec ce qui va suivre, j'ai bien peur que tu les reperdes…  
>Mais voilà enfin la suite, alors bonne lecture !<p>

oOoOooOoOooOoOo

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et merci d'être toujours fidèle malgré cette attente interminable.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

John ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à ça. En fait, c'était une sensation bizarre...

Un doigt glissa en lui et il sursauta légèrement. Puis il sentit que Rodney faisait quelques va et vient et un deuxième doigt vint tenir compagnie au premier... Et le toucha enfin là où il fallait...

Il se cambra tellement brusquement que Rodney s'arrêta aussitôt, paniqué.

-John ! Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Continue... Gémit le militaire.

Rodney continua et vit que John haletait de plus en plus. ... Ce qui l'excitait de plus en plus...

Puis vint le moment où il eut envie de se sentir prisonnier du corps alangui qui était sous lui. Alors il s'allongea doucement et se positionna devant John qui souffla profondément, en sentant le sexe dur pénétrer lentement en lui...

oOoOo

Rodney crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. La sensation d'un étau de chair brulante autour de lui était plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. C'était fantastique, irréel, magique...

Il ne trouvait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Malgré la douleur qui était visible sur le visage de John, il ne cessa sa progression que lorsqu'il fut profondément enfoui en lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter avant...

-Je suis désolé... je ne pouvais pas... pardonne moi... je ne voulais pas te faire mal...

-C'est pas... grave... mais... attend un peu... avant de... bouger... s'il te plait... Haleta John.

Rodney, appuyé sur ses avant bras, attendit patiemment un signe quelconque avant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser et il se doutait que s'il y était trop impatient, il prendrait sans doute du plaisir, mais au dépend de celui de John. Et ça, il n'en était pas question...

oOoOo

John se détendit enfin. Il avait cru être écartelé quand Rodney s'était introduit en lui. Pourtant, il l'avait bien préparé à sa venue. Mais il avait envie de ressentir le même plaisir que quand il avait senti les doigts en lui, alors il se redressa légèrement et posa ses mains sur les fesses charnues. Rodney comprit le message et se retira doucement... Pour replonger d'un coup.

... Et John se cambra en criant.

Rodney cru pendant un court instant avoir fait souffrir horriblement John et voulut se retirer de lui.

-Oh... oui... recommence... encoooore...

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, un gémissement peut-être, mais il l'entendit quand même.

Non, ce n'était pas un cri de souffrance, c'était plutôt un cri de pur plaisir...

Rodney, heureux de lui avoir fait du bien, s'en donna à cœur joie et continua... Encore et encore...

Et John criait et gémissait...

Jusqu'au moment où ne pouvant se retenir, l'orgasme le saisit brusquement et il mordit l'épaule de Rodney...

... Qui le suivit rapidement, quand les muscles se contractèrent autour de lui...

oOoOo

Rodney, essoufflé, s'écroula sur John, qui aussitôt, l'entoura de ses bras.

-Mumm... c'était si bon...

Le militaire sentit que son amant souriait. Et il sourit lui aussi, il était heureux. Il avait enfin connu le bonheur dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

-C'était... génial... Haleta Rodney.

Il se redressa paresseusement, embrassa John tendrement et se retira doucement de lui. Puis il s'assit sur le côté du lit. John entendit un petit "clac" et s'occupa lui aussi de retirer son préservatif. Il ne voulait pas que "l'après" soit gâché par ce genre de détail...

Sitôt ce petit détail réglé, ils se retrouvèrent au même moment sur le côté, couché l'un en face de l'autre.

-J'ai adoré... Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se sourirent et restèrent sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes, se contentant de se contempler et se caresser du bout des doigts.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Rodney.

-Oui ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? S'étonna John.

-Je t'ai fait mal...

John remonta sa main, qui était posée sur la cuisse de Rodney et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

-Au début... peut-être, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Tu as tout fait pour que ça passe très vite et tu as réussi, crois moi...

-Alors je ne suis pas si nul que ça ?

-Mais non ! Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Bah... c'est à dire que...

-Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Coupa John, quand il s'agit de machine à étudier ou à décortiquer ou encore de programme à déchiffrer, tu te sens infaillible, mais en amour, tu n'es définitivement pas sûr de toi !

Il fixa encore Rodney et continua.

-Mais j'espère qu'au lit, avec moi, tu seras toujours en confiance, comme aujourd'hui...

-Alors tu veux bien de moi ? Demanda Rodney d'une petite voix.

-Oui... toujours, mais pour l'instant, je me sens poisseux et fatigué. Une douche, ça te dit ?

Rodney le regarda en souriant et oublia sa pudeur quand John, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, se redressa au pied du lit en lui tendant la main. Et c'est l'un à côté de l'autre, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain...

oOoOo

Ils finirent par se coucher, fatigués mais heureux de s'être enfin avouer leur amour. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la nuit fut reposante. Quand John se tourna, le lit n'étant pas large, il se retrouva collé contre Rodney qui grogna dans son sommeil. Ce ne fut pas fort, mais ça suffit à le réveiller. Alors tout en se calant confortablement, il laissa sa main vagabonder sur le corps immobile.

Et comme Rodney se laissait faire, il continua son exploration...

Et l'envie de se rendormir s'envola très vite... Car son désir se réveilla tout aussi vite...

Rodney dormait sur le ventre et il cajola le derrière rebondit. Puis il s'enhardit et glissa ses doigts dans le fin sillon entre les deux globes charnus. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais il avait envie de lui.

Comment faire ?

Rodney gémit dans son sommeil et se mit encore plus à plat, comme si il donnait l'autorisation à John d'abuser amoureusement de lui. Cette réaction, sans aucun doute involontaire puisqu'il dormait, suffit à John. Il lécha deux de ses doigts et s'empressa de les glisser délicatement entre les cuisses, qui s'écartèrent un peu.

John se mit à haleter.

Son sexe déjà dur, l'était encore plus à l'idée de se glisser dans ce corps chaud et accueillant...

Il inspira fort, se redressa, prit ce qu'il fallait dans le tiroir et se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Puis il reprit ses caresses et n'y tenant plus, il fit pénétrer son index doucement. La sensation d'étroitesse le fit gémir sourdement. Il se mordit les lèvres et s'obligea à y aller lentement.

Pas de précipitation, pas de brusquerie et il n'y aurait pas de douleur...

Il le prépara longuement en ajoutant un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt...

Repoussant alors les couvertures, il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Rodney avant de s'installer entre elles. Les deux mains posées sur les hanches, il tira légèrement dessus, forçant doucement Rodney à relever ses reins...

La vision de la croupe offerte failli le faire jouir alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait...

... Et il se demandait si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était bien.

Mais sa raison n'eut pas le dessus sur sa faiblesse et il approcha son membre tendu de l'entrée intime.

Il poussa doucement, lentement, très lentement, entrant dans le corps petit à petit.

Et il vit les doigts de Rodney se crisper. Il devait lui faire mal...

Il se rappela la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand c'était lui qui était dessous et cessa aussitôt de bouger.

Mais Rodney ne l'entendait sans doute pas de cette manière, car il recula et s'empala de lui-même sur John.

... Qui se put s'empêcher de crisper les doigts sur les hanches qu'il tenait.

Il se mordit violement les lèvres afin de ne pas crier, tant ce qu'il ressentait était fabuleux. Il entendit Rodney pousser un long râle rauque, ses doigts serrant avec force les draps. Et il haleta en se demandant si il allait résister longtemps. Il n'osait même pas baisser les yeux de peur de jouir sur le champ, en se voyant profondément enfoncé dans Rodney...

Mais il ne put se retenir et amorça un lent mouvement de retrait puis replongea tout aussi doucement. Le va et vient qu'il entama, et qu'il s'obligea à faire lentement, fit grimper son excitation au plus haut point. Il était bien. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cette sensation de bien-être incroyable. Aucune de ses conquêtes ne lui avait autant procuré de plaisir que Rodney, qui pourtant ne faisait rien d'autre que gémir sourdement...

Haletant, il augmenta sensiblement l'allure, voulant atteindre la jouissance.

Quand tout à coup, Rodney haleta et gémit de plus en plus fort. Surpris, il cessa aussitôt de bouger.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Se plaignit le scientifique, t'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça... continue...

-T'es réveillé ? Demanda t-il bêtement.

-Ça fait longtemps... Gémit Rodney, mais continue, s'il te plait, continue...

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Enhardit par la supplique, les mains toujours sur les hanches, il recommença ses va et vient. Doux au début, il accéléra le rythme rapidement, quand Rodney lui demanda d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Alors il se déchaina et martela fougueusement son amant...

... Qui n'en pouvait plus de plaisir...

Mais celui-ci vint bien trop rapidement. Rodney se cambra, l'enfonçant au plus profond de lui, et, la tête dans l'oreiller, il cria lorsque l'orgasme se saisit de lui.

John ne put se retenir et laissa la vague de plaisir l'envahir doucement, puis de plus en plus puissamment...

Et il se laissa lui aussi emporter...

Epuisé, en nage, mais terriblement bien, il s'écroula sur le dos de Rodney.

-Oh bon sang ce que je t'aime... Haleta t-il.

-Moi aussi... mais t'es pas sympa...

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... en fait si, je voulais te faire l'amour... mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller... mais je ne voulais pas profiter de toi non plus, tu sais ?

John parlait vite, débitant ses phrases à toute allure.

Parce que même si Rodney avait fini par se réveiller, et que lui aussi voulait qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé, il avait tout de même honte de son comportement. Et ça le faisait un peu bafouiller...

Rodney trouva ça adorable, mais ne le laissa pas se rendre ridicule plus longtemps.

-Tais-toi, tu vas finir par dire des bêtises ! Je disais juste que t'étais pas sympa, parce qu'il va falloir changer les draps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Oh... bon... si ce n'est que ça, tu te lèves, je vais le faire !

-D'accord... Répondit Rodney d'une voix complètement endormie en se levant puis en s'installant sur une chaise, la couverture enroulée autour de lui.

Le réveil avait été très agréable, mais il était maintenant véritablement épuisé. Et quand il regarda l'heure, alors que John revenait près du lit avec des draps propres, il soupira.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda le militaire.

-Je sens que tout à l'heure, ça va être difficile de se réveiller... t'as vu l'heure ? Trois heures du mat'... T'es insomniaque ou quoi ?

-Non, juste amoureux... Répondit celui-ci en lui volant un baiser.

Rodney attendit patiemment que son lit soit refait et se rallongea en gémissant de plaisir.

-Maintenant, je t'interdis de me toucher, j'ai besoin de sommeil, moi...

-D'accord... encore un baiser, avant de t'endormir ? Le scientifique bougea légèrement la tête et se laissa embrasser suavement.

-Bonne nuit...

Il se redressa, ramassa ses affaires et commença à les enfiler.

-Tu ne dors pas là ?

-Non, je ne préfère pas. J'aimerais autant que notre relation reste discrète...

Voyant la tête déçue de son compagnon, il se rassit et passa sa main doucement sur sa joue.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

Rodney soupira. Il voulait passer la nuit avec lui, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Si jamais leur liaison venait à être connue, il ne savait pas trop comment ça se passerait pour John. L'armée n'était pas tendre avec ses hommes. Et le colonel Caldwell se ferait certainement un malin plaisir de le relever de ses fonctions, si jamais il venait à apprendre les préférences sexuelles du chef militaire de la cité...

Lui, il se fichait un peu des "qu'en dira t'on" qui pourraient être portés sur son compte, même si il était pratiquement sûr qu'il aurait du mal à faire face à ça. Mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'histoire.

-Non, tu as raison... Dit-il alors, au fait, comment on fait... maintenant...

-Comme d'habitude. Je commande et tu râles...

-C'est pas drôle...

-Non, mais on ne doit pas changer nos habitudes. Ça pourrait paraitre louche...

-D'accord... alors à demain ?

-Tu veux sans doute dire tout à l'heure... mais oui... à la cantine ?

-D'accord, à la cantine... à demain... Marmonna le scientifique, juste avant de plonger le nez sous les couvertures.

John sourit et se pencha sur lui une dernière fois.

-Bonne nuit, toi...

Puis il sortit et rejoignit très vite ses quartiers. Il devait quand même réussir à se reposer un petit peu...

oOoOo

Un bruit strident le sortit très brutalement de son sommeil et il pesta fortement. Il était encore fatigué et n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever. Mais il était 8h00 et il devait aller prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. Alors il se leva et gémit sourdement quand il fit un premier pas en direction de la salle d'eau. Son postérieur le faisait un peu souffrir...

Arrivé devant le lavabo, il se regarda et au lieu de voir les cernes auxquels il s'attendait, surtout après la courte nuit qu'il avait passé, il fut surpris de se voir une mine un peu pâlotte, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus enjouée !

-J'aime être amoureux... Dit Rodney à son reflet.

Et c'est tout ragaillardit qu'il se glissa avec plaisir sous le jet d'eau chaude...

oOoOo

Il émergea difficilement de son lit quand sa montre décida pour lui qu'il était temps de se lever. Il se leva et marcha comme un zombie jusqu'à la salle de bain, découvrit que ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et se rassura aussitôt, parce que de toute façon, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient tous les jours !

Mais il remarqua aussi autre chose. Son regard...

Il avait toujours les yeux verts, et au même endroit dieu merci, mais ce qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'ils étaient rieurs. Comme si ils étaient contents d'eux...

-J'aime être amoureux... Dit John à son reflet.

Et c'est tout ragaillardit qu'il se glissa avec plaisir sous le jet d'eau chaude...

oOoOo

A la cantine, Teyla qui prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ronon, se pencha vers lui tout en regardant discrètement autour d'elle. Surpris, le Satédien se demanda si elle allait bien...

-Je les ai vus hier. Enfin, j'ai juste vu John, devant la porte de Rodney.

-Et... ?

-J'ai attendu un peu, mais je ne l'ai pas vu ressortir ! Déclara t-elle d'un air ravi.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup...

-Ils arrivent ? Murmura Teyla, qui ne voulait pas se retourner.

-Oui...

-Ensemble ?

-Non, y'a juste McKay.

-Oh... Fit la jeune femme un peu déçue.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Ça va ? S'exclama Rodney en prenant place à côté de Ronon.

-Très bien Rodney et vous ?

-J'ai une faim de loup ! Répondit-il en mordant à pleine dent dans un croissant.

-Je vois ça ! La soirée a été dure ? Demanda encore l'Athosienne.

-Pas du tout ! J'ai passé une soirée tranquille et calme. Ça fait du bien, vous pouvez pas savoir !

Ronon regarda Teyla en souriant. Par contre, elle, elle arborait une mine dépitée !

Du coup, elle sirota son café doucement, espérant le faire durer jusqu'à ce que le militaire fasse son apparition. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

John posa son plateau, s'assit et but une gorgée de café tranquillement.

... En essayant de ne pas porter plus d'attention qu'avant à un scientifique aux magnifiques yeux bleus...

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Teyla.

-Parfaitement bien, et vous ?

-Bien, merci ! Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? Insista t-elle.

-Bof, pas terrible, mais j'ai un peu avancé dans la lecture de mon bouquin. Ça fait du bien, d'être tranquille de temps en temps, vous ne trouvez pas ?

oOoOo

A suivre…

oOoOo

J'espère qu'au moins cette attente valait le coup avec ce que vous venez de lire.  
>A partir de maintenant, je reprendrais le rythme "normal" de publication. Sauf imprévu étant donné qu'il faut que je retape tout !<p>

Mais je vous promets de ne pas vous faire attendre 1 mois, je le jure !

Bon, ce coup-ci j'arrête et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !

Bizzz et excellente soirée !

Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire…_


	5. Chapter 5

Merci** Tiine** : non, je ne vous oubliais pas, mais je n'ai reçu mon nouveau PC que récemment et tout retaper, c'est galère. Je déteste faire les mêmes choses plusieurs fois, mais bon, il fallait le faire ! Et comme je l'ai écrit au début du chapitre, heureusement pour vous que je l'avais sorti sur imprimante ! Sinon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage de re-écrire l'histoire ! Surtout qu'elle est vieille (elle a été fini le 30 aout 2009) et que les idées, à cette époque je n'en manquais pas. Alors que maintenant, c'est pas pareil…

Bon et bien merci encore et bonne lecture !

oOoOo

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques lecteurs…  
>Vous n'appréciez plus cette fic ?<br>Bon, je vous laisse lire et je verrais bien !  
>Bonne lecture à tous et toutes ! (y'a des mecs qui lisent ma fic ?)<p>

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

Complètement dépitée...

Anéantie...

Carrément abattue...

Teyla n'avait jamais ressenti un tel vide. Elle qui avait cru si fort qu'enfin, les deux hommes avaient trouvé le moyen de se trouver seul et d'en profiter pour parler, constatait que rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Ils en étaient toujours au même point. Sauf que depuis hier, après leur altercation en sortant du téléporteur, leur mésaventure semblait au moins avoir été oubliée. Ils ne se parlaient pas méchamment.

En fait, mis à part le "bonjour" habituel qu'ils se donnaient chaque matin, ils ne se parlaient pas du tout...

-Au fait McKay, vous n'avez pas un artéfact ou un truc de ce genre à étudier, ce matin ?

Ah si ! John avait décidé de relancer la conversation.

Souriante, elle se redressa un peu et les regarda, cherchant la faille...

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous devriez déjà être penché dessus, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je vous demande si vous avez fait votre boulot correctement, moi ? Non ! Alors laissez-moi faire le mien comme je l'entends !

-C'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton !

Et Teyla perdit son sourire...

-Si ça vous plait pas, fallait pas me poser de question ! Et surtout, ne pas me donner de conseil en ce qui concerne mon travail ! Je sais ce que je dois faire et j'ai pas besoin de vous !

-McKay... Gronda John.

-Quoi ! Je peux pas prendre un petit déjeuner tranquillement, faut que vous m'asticotier dès le matin ! Ça peut attendre un peu, non ? Après tout, ces engins sont là depuis presque 10000 ans, ce sont pas quelques heures d'attente de plus qui changeront quoi que ce soit !

-Bon d'accord... vous avez sans doute raison...

-J'ai toujours raison ! Assena Rodney d'un ton supérieur.

... Et Teyla faillit se fracasser le crane en laissant sa tête retomber brusquement entre ses bras.

Ils étaient vraiment idiots !

Pourquoi est-ce que John l'avait agressé de cette façon ?

Il devrait savoir que Rodney n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne en défaut dans son travail !

oOoOo

Et Rodney replongea le nez dans sa tasse à café. Content...

Il croyait que le lendemain serait difficile, étant donné ce qu'il ressentait pour le militaire, mais non. Leurs petites batailles verbales faisaient parti de leur vie quotidienne et ça lui aurait vraiment manqué, si ils avaient arrêté de se chamailler comme ça...

-Y'a quelque chose en vue, aujourd'hui ? Demanda alors Ronon.

-Non, rien du tout ! Considérez cette journée comme un dimanche, c'est repos !

-Bon, alors je vous laisse...

Le Satédien se leva et sortit de la cantine en souriant. Il avait bien remarqué la mine dépitée de Teyla et se doutait qu'elle devait déjà être entrain de réfléchir à un autre moyen de les mettre ensemble.

Mais lui, il préférait les laisser aller à leur allure. Après tout, c'était leur problème, pas le sien !

oOoOo

Teyla se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

Quand elle vivait sur Athos, elle était chef de son clan et prenait des décisions parfois difficiles, mais elle s'en était toujours très bien sortie.

Alors ce n'était pas deux hommes obtus et butés qui allait lui poser problème !

Il fallait juste qu'elle réfléchisse un peu. Un tout petit peu...

-Je vais au labo ! S'exclama tout à coup McKay.

-C'est pas trop tôt... Marmonna John.

Elle lui lança alors un regard furieux. Mais c'est qu'il en rajoutait, en plus !

Mais avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, le scientifique la devança.

-Moi au moins, je sers à quelque chose, ici... on ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde !

Et content de lui, Rodney se leva et s'éloigna de la cantine.

Bouche bée, Teyla le regarda marcher entre les tables et les chaises, s'attendant à ce que le militaire se lève et lui demande une petite explication quant à sa dernière pique, mais rien. John était tranquillement entrain de finir sa tasse de café !

Elle était dans un monde parallèle, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication à leur comportement...

oOoOo

Rodney était ravi de s'en être aussi bien sortit ! Parce que si John l'avait asticoté, il ne s'était pas laissé faire pour autant !

-Et pan ! Dans les dents, mon cher ! S'esclaffa t-il tout content.

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il entra dans son labo. Mais il ne resta pas en compagnie des autres techniciens. Il voulait un peu de calme alors il s'éloigna un peu, à l'abri des regards indiscrets…

... Qui pourraient lui demander pour quelles raisons il avait ce sourire idiot de plaqué sur le visage depuis qu'il était arrivé...

oOoOo

John, une fois son petit déjeuner fini, invita Teyla à le rejoindre dans la salle d'entrainement. Ils y retrouvèrent Ronon, qui expliquait une tactique de combat à de jeunes soldats nouvellement arrivés sur Atlantis. Ils les regardèrent pendant un moment, l'un se demandant si il ne devait pas dire à Ronon de se montrer un peu plus doux, sous peine de ne plus avoir de personnel militaire en bon état, et l'autre, se demandant comment elle pourrait forcer le chef militaire et le responsable des scientifiques à s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Car pour elle, le fait qu'il y ait cette loi du "don't tell, don't ask" était plus que ridicule.

Empêcher quelqu'un d'aimer une autre personne était totalement irresponsable !

Pour elle, la personne qui devait réfréner ses sentiments était encore plus en danger lors d'une mission !

Comment l'empêcher de ne pas penser à son amour inavoué ?

-A vous ! Entendit-elle soudain.

Ronon regardait dans sa direction en tendant le bras. Elle secoua la tête en riant.

-Vous ne pensez pas que votre "entrainement" leur a suffit ? Demanda t-elle en regardant les jeunes hommes se relever difficilement.

-Pourquoi ? Vous croyez pouvoir nous battre ? Rétorqua un jeune sergent, qui était un peu en meilleur état que les autres.

Teyla eut un sourire encore plus grand en le regardant.

-Oh bon sang... je devrais sans doute prévenir Keller... Marmonna John.

-Je le pense aussi... Rétorqua Teyla en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers le tapis, salua le soldat à la mode Athosienne, puis elle s'écarta.

-Allez-y ! J'attends... Fit-elle à l'homme en face d'elle.

Le sergent ricana et s'avança...

Et John se leva en le regardant tristement.

-Bon, et bien je vais dire au Dr Keller de prévoir quelques lits !

-N'ayez pas peur mon colonel, je ne vais pas l'abimer ! S'esclaffa le jeune imprudent.

-Oh mais c'est pas pour elle que j'ai peur, c'est pour vous...

Et il sortit de la pièce, sous le regard maintenant un peu inquiet de tous les autres.

... Et surtout de celui qui faisait face à Teyla, toujours souriante, elle...

oOoOo

Bien évidement, John n'était pas allé à l'infirmerie. Il connaissait suffisamment Teyla pour savoir qu'elle retiendrait un peu ses coups. Le seul avec qui elle ne le faisait pas, c'était Ronon. Et lui...

Il se rappelait parfaitement un entrainement aux bâtons avec elle. A force de se prendre des coups sur le postérieur et de se rétamer lamentablement par terre, il en était ressortit avec un de ces mal aux fesses !

Ou plutôt était-ce à cause de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Rodney ?

Et voilà ! C'était repartit pour un tour ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il repense à ça ?

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête !

Celle d'aller retrouver son fantasme vivant et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages...

-Mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça... Murmura t-il en marchant.

-Pardon ? Vous m'avez parlé monsieur ?

John regarda la personne qui lui faisait face et se retrouva tout bête. Devant lui se tenait l'un de ces subalternes. Et celui-ci avait l'air un peu embarrassé de devoir faire répéter à son supérieur ce qu'il avait dit !

-Euh... non, je me parlais...

-Ah... alors bonne journée, monsieur... Fit-il en le saluant.

-Ouais, c'est ça... et je sens bien qu'elle va être géniale... Continua John en reprenant sa marche.

Il ne s'aperçut pas que l'autre militaire le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Comme il venait d'arriver, il se demanda soudain si lui aussi deviendrait comme ça après être resté aussi longtemps sur la base d'Atlantis...

oOoOo

Rodney était penché depuis un bout de temps sur le fameux artefact dont lui avait parlé John ce matin. Et il ne savait pas grand chose sur l'objet, dont il ne connaissait absolument pas la fonction. Mais c'était son boulot et il finirait bien par trouver...

C'est ainsi que le trouva John, qui resta un moment à le contempler. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps avant de se rendre compte que ce type était celui qui lui fallait pour qu'il se sente complet et heureux.

Il avait eu raison d'attendre un peu, avant de le rejoindre. Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner et les techniciens avaient déserté le labo. Ils étaient donc seuls...

Et un sourire gourmand se plaqua sur la bouche du militaire. Il avait faim aussi, mais exceptionnellement, il allait commencer par le dessert, aujourd'hui...

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha du dos de son amant et déposa un baiser léger sur sa nuque.

Rodney sursauta tellement vivement qu'il faillit en tomber de sa chaise !

-Bon sang John ! Mais tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

-Ta mort non... mais une petite mort peut-être... Rétorqua John en souriant toujours.

-Quoi ? Une petite mort ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Dans ce cas, je vais me faire un plaisir de te l'apprendre... Susurra t-il à l'oreille de Rodney.

Le scientifique déglutit difficilement. Si, il savait ce qu'était "une petite mort", mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment aller jusque là...

Ils étaient dans un labo où à tout moment, n'importe qui pouvait entrer...

Mais ça ne démonta pas John pour autant. A croire même que ça l'excitait...

Il tourna la chaise de Rodney de façon à ce qu'il soit en face de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le scientifique ne mit pas deux secondes avant de répondre. Il leva les mains et plaqua John contre lui. Il écarta même les jambes afin de lui permettre de se rapprocher plus encore...

Une des mains de John descendit doucement, taquinant les tétons à travers le fin tissu du tee-shirt, ce qui les fit se dresser et pointer fièrement...

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Car ce qu'il y avait plus bas était nettement plus intéressant...

Et au petit gémissement que poussa Rodney quand elle se posa franchement sur son entrejambe, John sut qu'il avait eu raison de venir...

Il s'enhardit alors et déboutonna le pantalon, avant de la glisser lentement à l'intérieur.

Et Rodney sursauta encore...

-John... on peut pas... pas ici...

-Si on peut, il n'y a plus personne et j'ai envie de toi... Murmura celui-ci en léchant la petite parcelle de peau derrière l'oreille, mumm... tu es bon, tu sais ?

-Koâ ?

C'était plus un croassement qu'autre chose, mais Rodney était déjà entrain de s'envoler pour un monde fait uniquement de douceur et de caresses...

John adorait entendre ces petits bruits. Ça l'excitait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire...

Et quand il se saisit du membre qu'il convoitait, il put sentir les jambes de son amant trembler. Heureusement qu'il était assis, sinon, il y aurait fort à parier qu'il serait tombé...

oOoOo

Teyla était ravie. Elle avait rabattu le caquet au militaire qui l'avait défié et maintenant, lui et les autres la regarderaient différemment. Elle ne l'avait pas maltraité au point de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, mais en sortant, elle les avait entendus tous pousser un "ouf" de soulagement qui avait fait même sourire Ronon !

Mais maintenant, elle avait perdu la trace du chef militaire de la cité ! Elle qui voulait l'amener dans le labo de Rodney et les laisser "s'amuser" seuls avec l'artefact ancien, en était pour ses frais !

-Bon, je vais aller voir Rodney. Peut-être que John l'a déjà rejoint ? Se dit-elle alors.

Ragaillardie à cette idée, elle se dépêcha d'y aller...

oOoOo

Effectivement, John était bien avec Rodney, mais pas pour s'amuser avec l'artefact ancien. Non, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'amuser à tripoter un truc de 10000 ans ! En fait, il avait bien mieux à tripoter.

Comme Rodney, par exemple...

-Oh oui... mumm... Jooohn...

-Moui... ?

-Oh bon sang...

Et le scientifique n'était apparemment pas du tout contre. Sauf que...

**_Rodney ? John ? Vous êtes là ?_** S'exclama une voix.

-Oh noooonn ! Pas maintenant... Gémit Rodney.

** _John ? Rodney ?_ **

-C'est Teyla... Chuchota John à l'oreille de Rodney.

-Je sais... je l'ai reconnu... mais elle pouvait pas attendre un peu ?

-Bouge pas, je vais m'en débarrasser vite fait et je reviens...

-Non ! Si elle te voit ici elle risque de se poser des questions... surtout si elle remarque l'état dans lequel on est... Chuchota Rodney d'un air désespéré.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-J'en sais rien ! T'as qu'à te cacher !

-Y'a pas d'placard ! Murmura John, à la limite d'éclater de rire, tant la situation était cocasse.

-Sous le bureau ! Se dépêcha de dire Rodney, alors que les pas se rapprochaient d'eux.

John obéit et Rodney se colla le plus près possible du rebord, afin de le cacher...

-Ah ! Rodney ! Vous êtes là ! S'exclama l'Athosienne en entrant.

-Teyla ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si John était avec vous...

-Non... pourquoi ?

-Oh... pour rien... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-J'essaye de trouver à quoi ça sert ! Répondit-il en montrant du doigt l'objet en cause.

Pendant ce temps là, John, profitant du fait que Rodney ne s'était pas rajusté, ne se demanda pas longtemps à quoi ce qu'il avait sous les yeux pouvait bien servir...

Le plus discrètement possible, il s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Rodney...

-Et alors... ? Continua Teyla.

Et alors John caressa Rodney...

-Alors... koâââ ? Croassa Rodney en se redressant brusquement, puis en se ratatinant aussitôt.

-Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous n'êtes pas en forme !

_Oh si ! Il est particulièrement en forme !_ Pensa John en passant sa langue sur l'extrémité qui le narguait...

-Ouiiiii... oui, je vais bien ! Répondit le scientifique en agrippant fermement le bureau.

-Vous êtes tout rouge ! Vous êtes sûr ? Insista la jeune femme.

Et John le lécha goulument...

-Oh ouiii... oui, j'en suis sûr ! Bafouilla t-il, mais en fait, je me demandais siiiiiii... _oh bon sang_...

-Si... quoi ? Rodney, on dirait que vous avez du mal à respirer !

-Non... non... ça va... j'ai... j'ai juste faim...

_Moi aussi... ça tombe bien_... Pensa John en l'engloutissant entièrement.

-Vous devriez venir alors, je vais à la cantine !

-Ouiii, je vais veniiiiiiir !

Teyla le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Rodney qui n'allait pas.

D'habitude, il ne se faisait pas prier autant quand il s'agissait d'aller manger !

-Je vous attends là bas ?

-Oui, attendez moâââââ là bas, je vieeeeeeeens dans pas longtemps...

-D'accord... Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Et John accéléra la cadence, au même rythme que les pas qu'il entendait s'éloigner...

-Oh mon dieuuuuuuuuuuuu... je vais... je vais... ohhhhh... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Un petit lemon qui vous aura un peu réchauffé j'espère ! lol !  
>Parce qu'avec le temps de merde qu'on a en ce moment, c'est pas du luxe...<br>Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
>En attendant de lire vos impressions, je vous souhaite un excellent week-end !<p>

_Et merci de me lire…_

* * *

><p>PS : Je ne sais pas ce qu'a le site ce soir mais la page ne s'affiche pas en entier, je n'ai que 2 lignes en tout petit tout en haut !<p>

Et donc la mise en forme et bah...  
>Pfiiit, je vois pas c'que ça donne ! J'ai dû écrire ce texte à la fin de ma fic sur mon fichier Word et la re-télécharger ! C'est pour vous dire à quel point ça merdouille !<br>Mais j'espère que ça ira pour lire^^

Dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, dès que ça re-fonctionne, je regarde ce qui cloche !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci **shoupashups** ! T'inquiète, la panne d'ordi, je connais alors c'est pas moi qui dira quelque chose ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre ait eu l'effet escompté ! Après tout, un peu de chaleur ne peut pas faire de mal, alors j'espère que tu en as bien profité ! Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre, qui est le dernier te plaira tout autant !

Merci **Clina9 **! Je suis ravie de lire que cette fic a réussi à faire sourire (même rire apparemment^^) mes lecteurs ! Je ne sais pas si j'avais écrit cette histoire pour qu'elle fasse cet effet, mais après tout, je ne pense pas que des lecteurs s'en plaindraient ! lol ! Et il parait que rire équivaudrait à manger un beefsteak ! Alors quand on voit le prix de la bouffe, autant en manger gratis !

Moi aussi ça m'aurait dérangé à un point pas possible de laisser une fic en plan. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et même si ça m'aurait plus qu'embêté, j'aurais tout fait pour la réécrire afin de ne pas vous faire subir ça ! Bon, j'arrête mon roman et te laisse lire la suite ! Bonne lecture et peut-être à la prochaine sur une autre de mes fics, qui sait ?

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Bon et bien ce coup-ci, c'est la fin !  
>Vous allez lire le dernier chapitre de cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant que le reste !<br>Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

Rodney mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de cet incroyable orgasme.

Affalé sur le bureau, la tête au creux de ses bras, il respirait tellement vite, qu'il se demandait si il n'allait pas avoir besoin d'un petit sac en papier de toute urgence...

Et quand John voulut sortir, il n'eut même pas la force de se pousser pour le laisser passer. Heureusement que la chaise avait des roulettes...

-Ça va ?

-Mumm... oui... ça... va... Balbutia Rodney.

-Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? Demanda encore John, en voyant dans quel état il était.

-J'en... j'en sais rien...

-Je vais t'aider si tu veux, mais on devrait y aller...

-Oui...

Mais il se sentait incapable de bouger...

-Rodney... allez, viens ! On y va, sinon, Teyla risque de revenir !

La menace fonctionna et le scientifique se leva.

-Attend... t'es pas présentable comme ça. Et puis maintenant, il n'y a que moi qui ai droit de te voir...

John avança ses mains, mais Rodney recula précipitamment.

-Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama t-il en se rhabillant très vite.

-Hey ! N'aie pas peur ! Je ne vais pas te manger...

-Après ce que tu viens de faire, j'ai pas vraiment confiance, tu vois...

-... et de toute façon, c'est déjà fait... Continua John d'une voix coquine.

-N'empêche que je ne veux pas que tu m'approches ! Je suis incapable de te dire non et...

-Et je suis ravi de t'entendre dire ça... Rajouta John en suçant le bout de son index sensuellement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et...

-Mais c'est ce que tu as dit quand même !

-Joooohn... s'il te plait !

Devant l'air désespéré de Rodney, John craqua et cessa de le tourmenter. Le scientifique prit le temps de reprendre un peu contenance avant de quitter le labo. Parce que même si il ne se voyait pas, il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air très frais. Surtout après le petit intermède que John lui avait offert...

-Tu te sens d'attaque ?

Rodney redressa le torse et souffla profondément.

-Oui, je suis prêt !

-Alors on y va...

oOoOo

Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la cantine, quand Rodney claqua sa langue contre son palais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta John.

-Dis, t'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Teyla ?

-Mis à part le fait qu'elle se soit pointée au mauvais moment, pas vraiment...

-Moi, ça me parait louche tout ça. On dirait qu'elle veut qu'on se retrouve seuls toi et moi...

-Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

-J'en sais rien, mais elle se comporte bizarrement ces derniers jours...

-Ah bon ? Tu as remarqué ça, toi ?

-Ça veut dire quoi, cette réflexion ?

-Rien du tout... mais je n'aurais pas cru que tu l'aurais regardé de cette façon, c'est tout...

-De cette façon ? Comment ça, de cette façon ?

-Rodney... Soupira John, tu sais ce que je veux dire...

-Non, mais je suis sûr que tu vas me le dire ! S'exclama Rodney.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et croisa les bras devant lui, attendant une explication. John soupira devant un tel comportement, mais se dit que Rodney avait toujours été soupe au lait et qu'il ne changerait pas. Et de toute façon, il l'aimait tel qu'il était et ne souhaitait pas le voir changer pour rien au monde !

-Et bien, même avant qu'on...

John regarda vite fait à droite et à gauche, et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il continua.

-... soit ensemble et bien, je n'aurais pas pensé que Teyla aurait pu t'intéresser, voilà tout !

-Ah... c'est ça...

-Oui, c'est ça ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as pu croire d'autre !

Du coup, le scientifique se sentit un peu bête. Mais il ne l'avoua pas. Après tout, il avait sa réputation de grincheux à sauvegarder, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est bon ? On peut y aller, maintenant ? Demanda John d'un air un peu las.

Ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Mais pas longtemps...

-Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a mis le téléporteur en panne hier !

-Ah oui ? Et bien si c'est ça, faudra la remercier alors ! Rétorqua John en souriant.

-Mais non ! Elle va tout deviner si tu lui dis merci !

-Alors on dit rien ?

-On dit rien !

-Mais si elle recommence ?

-On la laisse faire !

-On la laisse faire ? S'exclama John.

-Tout à fait ! Elle finira bien par lâcher l'affaire de toute façon !

-Si tu l'dis... ouais, t'as sans doute raison...

-J'ai toujours raison ! Affirma Rodney d'un air supérieur.

John éclata de rire, mais se calma bien vite quand ils entrèrent à la cantine…

oOoOo

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Ils sont désespérants !

-Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêler ! Rétorqua Ronon.

-Oui, je sais, c'est ce que vous avez dit... et pourtant... j'y avais cru...

-C'est comme ça ! S'exclama alors le Satédien, d'un air fataliste.

-Oui, mais si ça continue, quand on sera en mission, il risque de se passer quelque chose de grave !

-Plus grave que McKay qui oublie de venir manger ?

-Ronon ! Soyez sérieux un moment, s'il vous plait ! Ah ! Les voilà...

Elle regarda dans leur direction avec un grand sourire. Même si elle voulait tout faire pour les mettre ensemble, elle ne devait pas leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle complotait. De toute façon, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, qu'elle doutait qu'ils se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit...

Et elle les observa, alors qu'ils posaient leurs plateaux sur la table.

Carrément à l'opposé l'un de l'autre !

_Ça commence bien..._ Soupira Teyla dans sa tête.

-Alors, Rodney, avez-vous trouvé à quoi sert cet appareil, finalement ?

Celui-ci prit le temps d'avaler une bouchée de son repas avant de répondre.

-Non, pas depuis que vous m'avez quitté, c'est à dire à peine dix minutes... Rétorqua t-il.

-Et vous, John, où étiez-vous ? Je pensais que vous étiez allé chercher Rodney, quand vous avez quitté la salle d'entrainement !

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais allé le chercher ! Tout le monde ici sait que ce cher McKay a une horloge interne infaillible ! Et qu'il n'est pas prêt de louper un repas !

_Oh non... ça va pas recommencer..._ Pria Teyla dans sa tête.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir lancé la discussion sur ce terrain. En effet, tout le monde sur Atlantis savait que le Dr Rodney McKay avait une tendance à l'hypoglycémie et de ce fait, il était hors de question pour lui de ne pas manger !

Et comme en plus, la bonne chair était son péché mignon...

-Sympa la remarque ! Mais je vous rappelle que... Commença à dire Rodney.

-Oui, je sais ! Soupira John, vous avez un léger souci de santé niveau bouffe !

-De toute façon, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je peux faire ou pas !

_Et zut... c'est reparti..._ Gémit Teyla intérieurement.

-Qu'allez-vous faire cet après midi ? Coupa t-elle alors, espérant faire dévier la discussion sur un sujet neutre.

-Toujours pareil... je vais essayer de trouver à quoi sert l'artefact... Répondit Rodney.

-Un match de foot à la télé, ça vous dit ? Demanda John aux deux Pégasiens.

_Mais ça n'arrange pas mes affaires, si il s'enferme avec nous au lieu d'être avec Rodney ! _Pensa Teyla.

-Je préférerais regarder un film... Rétorqua Ronon.

-Bon, si vous voulez... mais je dois passer voir Lorne avant. On se retrouve à 14h00 dans la salle ?

-D'accord...

Ils finirent tous de manger tranquillement. Mais Teyla ne lâcha pas les deux hommes du regard. Elle voulait vraiment faire leur bonheur en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient.

Et elle se jura de trouver le moyen d'y arriver !

oOoOo

Comme prévu, John retrouva Lorne. Ils discutèrent un moment de la mission que devait faire le lieutenant, puis vint l'heure de la séance de cinéma. Alors il se dirigea vers la pièce qui était réservée à cette activité.

-Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se regarde ? Demanda t-il en y entrant.

-J'aimerais bien voir Alien... Proposa Ronon.

-Voir ? Mais ça fait au moins dix fois que vous le voyez !

-Ouais, mais j'aime bien ce film...

-Quelqu'un a autre chose à proposer ? Demanda John à la cantonade.

-Le secret de Brokeback Mountain ? Proposa soudainement Teyla.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ronon.

-C'est un film dont m'a parlé Laura, il parait qu'il est superbe ! Répondit l'Athosienne, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle tenait enfin la solution ! Si seulement Rodney n'était pas retourné dans son labo...

Regarder ce film leur donnerait peut-être des idées, à lui et à John ?

-Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler aussi. Une histoire de cow-boys dans les montagnes... Dit alors John d'un air de profond ennui.

_Oh nooonn... il connait ! Alors il ne va pas vouloir le voir..._ Se lamenta Teyla.

-Y'a de l'action ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu... alors ? Ça vous tente ? Insista Teyla.

_Dites oui... dites oui... dites oui..._ Supplia t-elle dans sa tête.

-Pourquoi pas... ça changera un peu... Ronon ?

-Ouais... pourquoi pas...

-Bon, et bien on s'installe ? Déclara Teyla avec un immense sourire.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'amener Rodney et de les faire sortir, elle et Ronon de la pièce, afin de les laisser seuls !

oOoOo

Rodney n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. A chaque fois qu'il se penchait sur le bureau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'y était passé, il y avait à peine quelques heures...

Et il envia les autres, tranquillement assis, à regarder un bon film. Il finit par se lever et décida de les rejoindre. Après tout, passer un après midi en compagnie de ses amis, ça ne se refusait pas !

Mais au détour d'un couloir, sa bonne humeur s'envola très vite quand il vit qui arrivait en sens inverse...

-Dr Rodney McKay ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Lieutenant Cadman... quel mauvais vent vous amène ?

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir quand ils avaient partagé son cerveau à lui...

-Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas vous que je veux voir, mais Teyla ! Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

-Oui... j'allais la rejoindre, elle et les autres, justement...

-Super ! Vous pouvez lui demander de me rejoindre ? Les filles et moi avons décidé de faire une partie !

-Une partie de quoi ?

-C'est un truc de fille... à moins que vous vouliez nous tenir compagnie ?

-Surement pas ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Alors si vous pouviez lui dire d'aller à l'endroit habituel, on l'attend !

Et sans attendre de réponse, la jeune militaire le planta, non sans lui avoir lancé un petit clin d'œil !

Légèrement dédaigneux, Rodney continua sa marche vers la salle de repos...

oOoOo

Le DVD avait été inséré dans le lecteur et ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le vaste canapé. Mais si Teyla avait l'air véritablement ravie de voir le film, Ronon tirait une de ces têtes !

-C'est comme ça tout le temps ? Demanda t-il d'un drôle d'air.

-C'est un film sentimental, Ronon, il n'y a pas que la bagarre qui compte dans la vie !

-Ouais mais là... quand même... c'est un peu... lent... Marmonna le Satédien.

-On ne se découvre pas amoureux comme ça ! S'exclama alors Teyla en faisant claquer deux doigts !

John la regarda de travers...

-Quoi ? Ça vous dégoutte de voir deux hommes s'aimer d'amour ? Continua t-elle d'un air désespéré.

_Pitiéééé ! Dites non !_ Implora t-elle dans sa tête_, je suis même prête à embrasser un Wraith si il le faut !_

-Non, pas du tout... je ne suis pas homophobe...

_Ça serait vraiment du n'importe quoi après ce que j'ai fait à Rodney..._ Pensa John en se retenant de sourire.

Et le silence retomba...

L'Athosienne regardait le film avec attention, mais de temps en temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil du côté de John, qui mastiquait consciencieusement son pop-corn...

Et qui paraissait ni trop, ni trop peu intéressé par le sujet du film. En fait, il aurait pu regarder un film de guerre ou un dessin animé qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il aurait fait la même tête !

_Il ne semble pas trop ennuyé par le fait de voir deux hommes ensembles, c'est déjà ça..._ Pensa t-elle alors.

-Salut ! Je suis pas trop en retard ? S'exclama une voix.

-Rodney ? S'étonna Teyla, mais je croyais que vous étiez dans votre labo !

-J'ai changé d'avis... mais si je vous gêne, je peux repartir...

-Non ! Vous pouvez rester, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-elle aux deux autres.

-Ouais... Marmonna Ronon.

-Bien sûr !

-Au fait, Teyla, j'ai croisé Cadman et elle vous attend pour votre partie habituelle…

Teyla cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine ! Enfin une excuse plus que valable pour quitter la salle sans que ça paraisse bizarre ! Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle aurait presque sauté de joie !

Maintenant, restait juste à trouver le truc pour que Ronon s'en aille aussi... Pas facile...

-Finalement, ce film ne m'intéresse pas trop, il est trop... mou... Ronchonna Ronon en se levant.

_Oh merci... merci la haut... qui que ce soit, merci !_ S'exclama silencieusement Teyla en se levant aussi.

-Je peux ? Demanda Rodney en montrant la place libre à côté de John.

-Oui...

-Je peux ? Demanda encore Rodney en montrant le bol de pop-corn.

-Oui...

Teyla regarda Ronon, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis de nouveau les deux hommes. Ronon, lui, se contenta de hausser brièvement les épaules. Elle avait raison ce coup ci, ils allaient rester dans cette pièce un moment. Sauf si le film qui passait ne les intéressait pas...

oOoOo

-Tu vois, j'en étais sûr. Elle fait tout pour qu'on reste seuls... Murmura Rodney.

-Et alors, ça t'embête ?

-Pas du tout... en fait, ça m'arrange de lui faire croire qu'on ne s'entend pas sur ce plan là...

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle continuera à chercher le moyen de nous mettre ensemble, et nous, on pourra en profiter...

-Intéressant...

-Oui... comme ça, on n'aura même pas besoin de chercher nous même des excuses, vu qu'elle le fera pour nous... Continua Rodney en glissant une main curieuse sous le tee-shirt du militaire.

-Pas bête... mumm... mais là, tu exagères un peu...

-Oh que non... Chuchota Rodney à l'oreille de John, tu te rappelles tout à l'heure ? Tu m'as sucé alors que Teyla était dans la même pièce que nous ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferais pas autant...

-Elle est... pas là... Balbutia John alors que Rodney défaisait les boutons de son pantalon.

-Et bien tant mieux... j'avoue que j'ai pas trop envie qu'elle me surprenne entrain de...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et se pencha brusquement, afin de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Le militaire se cambra brusquement sur le dossier du canapé et posa une main fébrile sur la tête de son amant, qui l'avait totalement englouti...

Finalement, il était d'accord avec Rodney. Ils allaient continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était !

Parce que ce n'était pas de leur faute, si Teyla s'entêtait à vouloir les enfermer tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOo**

**Fin**

**oOoOo**

Et voilà !  
>J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu par cette fin ?<br>Moi en tout cas, je ne la voyais pas vraiment autrement. C'est sûr que j'aurais pu aller plus loin, mais franchement, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Bon et maintenant, si vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
>En attendant de vous lire, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon week-end !<p>

Au fait, pour la suite, vous voulez un U.A. slash McShep ou une fic normale (enfin, pas si normale que ça mais bon^^) toujours slash McShep mais pas encore finie?

Ce qui veut dire que la première sera postée très régulièrement (sauf oubli de ma part^^) alors que l'autre dépendra uniquement de la capacité de mon cerveau à produire des idées. Ce qui, en ce moment n'est pas évident.

L'U.A. s'appelle : Pretty boy  
>La "normale" s'appelle : L'homme est une femme comme les autres<p>

Alors à vos claviers !  
>A plus !<p>

Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire…_

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
>Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !<br>C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**

5


	7. note de merci's

Cette note est là pour remercier tous ceux qui m'auront envoyé une review à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre personnellement parce qu'elles (ou ils, mais je pense que c'est plus rare) n'ont pas de compte FFnet.  
>Elle sera mise à jour autant de fois qu'il le faudra.<p>

Donc, merci à :

Merci** Shoupashups** : j'apprécie que tu apprécies mes fics ! lol ! Nan mais c'est vrai, je ne crois pas avoir lu une seule fois qu'un auteur se soit plaint d'un lecteur qui lui dit ça !  
>Ou alors, il est pas net^^<br>Bref, merci donc pour cette ultime review et je prend note qu'apparemment, tu préfères les fics générales aux U.A.  
>Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais franchement, ça m'embête beaucoup de commencer à poster une fic qui n'est pas terminée...<br>Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en mes petites (touuuuutes petites, voir même microscopiques^^) cellules grises pour la terminer !  
>Je ne pense même pas que ça puisse m'obliger à la finir, c'est dire à quel point j'en suis...<br>En tout cas, merci encore et j'espère à la prochaine, même si ce n'est pas ton choix qui verra le jour en premier sur ce site !  
>Bizzz et bonne nuit ( il est 22h47 )<p>

Merci** C****assiewright** : J'ai trouvé un auteur avec le même pseudo que toi sur FFnet, je lui ai laissé un mot, mais comme je n'ai pas eu de réponse, je vais te remercier ici. Donc, merci !  
>Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ma fic et en plus, que tu dises que tu la reliras, alors là, c'est le top pour un auteur !<br>Double merci !

Merci **Arimi** : C'est vrai que Teyla s'est donnée beaucoup de mal et qu'elle ne saura jamais que ce n'est plus la peine qu'elle se prenne la tête étant donné que nos 2 zouaves se sont enfin décidés ! Merci pour ta review et à plus !


End file.
